Through the rain
by Tbird2290
Summary: A mine crafter appears in a village overnight. Jake has seen mine crafters before but none like this. He has met others but they are much friendlier. Why is this one so dark? Is this his ticket out of the village? AU.
1. Chapter 1

The traveler

A Crafter appears in a village overnight. Jake has seen mine crafters before but none like this. He has met others but they are much friendlier. Why is this one so dark? Is this his ticket out of the village?

Seed: none

Type: superflat -Minors dream

Version: 1.4.2

My name is Jake and I am 14. I am a blacksmith's apprentice in my town. Our village is a large one. We have three churches, two blacksmith shops and eleven houses. We are a popular mine crafter designation and I have seen many of them and seen their skills with building much with little but I have only heard legions of people such as this. He came into town on a rainy night walking through the wet grass. My father is a priest at one of our churches and is highest ranking in our town along with the other priests. He helps our town make its decisions. The man must have known this because he went straight towards a church. He banged on our door but thinking it could be a zombie my father checked first. After letting the man in I got a better look at him. He was so well darkly camouflaged and still he seemed to darken the torches. He wore dark, leather boots, Black pants and a plain dark gray shirt. I his hand was a bow and arrow. He body was surrounded by a gray and green cloak. On the back was a + sign spilt in half. The top half was green and the bottom half was gray. That was the interesting part. I had never seen a minor with a cloak before. His black cowl covered his face so it was hard to see it. I could of swore his eyes glowed.

"Hello. W-welcome to our city. Y-you are very welcome to stay as long as you desire."

My father said.

"Thank you."

His voice was ice cold.

"I will be staying until it rains again. I only travel during the storms."

His voice scared me. But after years of facing zombies that pound at your door all night you are easily frightened. It was so sad and coldhearted. It made me slink farther behind my father. Sadly crafters are very observant so he noticed this movement.

"Hello child. What be your name?"

He said slowly. I looked at my father for reassurance. He nodded his head lightly. I came out from behind the safety of my father and stepped toward the dark figure. If I could face my master after being late for training I could do this. Maybe.

"I-I'm Jake. S-sure. W-what might y-yours be?"

I studdered. My frightened expression didn't seem to surprise him. Amused, but not suprized.

"This is your boy?"

My father nodded his head.

"You are brave."

"E-excuse me?"

"You are brave to confront me. You know the dangers yet here you stand."

I took a small step back.

"I must be going now."

He said.

"It is nice to meet you sir?..."

My father asked.

"I have no name. I am of the nether and of the storm."

With that he walked out the door. Of the nether and of the storm? Wasn't the nether an evil place? Was he an evil being who controlled the elements? Was he a simple minor trying to scare us? He is so dark and cold. He is unlike any minor I have ever seen. Most just want to trade and be on their way. He just wanted a place to stay. I just hope it rains soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was warm and sunny. As I walked through town on my way to training I saw him in a clear patch of land building. He had a huge square of nether brick built. He put layer upon layer making it higher and higher. That's when I realized he was building a house. A house of nether brick? Quite odd. He put black wool down on the floor then moved to work on the roof. That is when I realized I was going to be late for training. I walked through the gravel and was about there when a rock hit me in the back of the head. I turned around to see who it was. He was a 16 year old wood smiths apprentice named Dylan. A cruel smile was plastered on his face. He did this every day, he would either make fun of him or torcher him in some unnecessary way. He didn't know why and was pretty sure Dylan didn't know either. He just did.

"What do you want Dylan?"

He said a bit too harshly for Dylan's taste.

"That's no way to talk to your superior young man. You need to be taught a lesson."

Dylan slowly walked towards him, Wooden staff in hand. So Jake did the only reasonable thing he could. Run. He was a pretty fast runner too. They ran between two houses and another two. He got back on the gravel road and tripped over a rock. Dylan ran over and put a heavy foot on his chest.

"You can't run and you can't hide so just give up Jack."

"It's Jake."

"I don't care! Just quit talking back and give up you worthless slut. I can't believe YOU were made black smiths apprentice."

"At least I'm not a moron who picks on younger kids."

This only made him angrier. He dug his boots deeper into his chest and held his staff high above his head and was about to bring it down upon his body when a tall dark figure came up behind him and grabbed his staff. Surprised the boy turned to see the man holding it. Dylan began to tremble slightly. The man grabbed his shirt and pulled him off the ground.

"What were you going to do?"

His voice was still as cold and dark as the previous. Maybe even more so.

"Were you going to hurt him?"

"H-He wa-was being di-disres-spectful, s-sur."

"Has he done this before?"

He asked looking at me. His eyes were a glowing indigo color.

"Yes, E-every day."

He looked back at Dylan.

"Then he has every right to be."

He dropped him on his butt and when he tried to run when he grabbed his wrist.

"You are going to tell this young mans master why he was late for training."

Dylan gulped. Jakes master was not pleasant to be around when angery. They walked down the road to the black smiths shop. Mr. Smith (hehe, smith.) was standing right outside his shop, arms crossed and tapping his foot. He whore a black apperon and had a long salt and pepper beard. They walked up to him and the dark man pushed Dylan out in front of Jakes master.

"I am sorry about your apprentice being late. Boy, tell the man why he was late."

"I-I was going to hit him with a stick."

He said slowly, his eyes downcast. Mr. Smith's face was furious.

"So YOU'RE the reason my boy's been late for training!"

He yelled.

"Your father _and_ your master will be hearing from me!"

Jake walked up into the shop.

"I would now like to escort this boy to training if it's good by you."

"Of course! Of course! Don't be afraid to get at him yourself."

The dark figure nodded his head and walked off with the boy.

"Mr. Crafter!"

The figure turned his head to look at the boy looking out the door.

"Did you finish your house?"

"Almost."

With that he walked off with the young apprentice and Jake went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fellow minecraftians and fanfictioners! I'm back! And welcome to another chapter of through the rain! I am truly NOT sorry for posting this chapter sooner because I took 30 seconds of my valuable time to post chapter 2! I feel that I have not stressed Jakes want to leave his village enough so I will work harder on express that more.

NOW…. Shout outs!

Guest: Hello guest. I love your name by the way! (If you have and account I don't mean to mock you. But you did only give me 7/10 stars.)

Tobias Danielle Raccoon : WOW that's a long name! Thank you for the advice I will update as soon as possible. Don't worry; your character is in here. I'll have to learn how to squeeze him in later on though. I've been having horrible writers block lately.

PS. I'm not gonna write chapters with 2000-3000- words in them. I have time but not that much time. It will be in the 500-100 range and if you're lucky more.

Now!-cracks knuckles- Let's get started!

Chapter 3!

That evening Jake walked home in silence. It soon became dark and everyone else had gone inside in an attempt to get away from the mobs. Doors broke if the zombies had enough time. There had even been a family a few weeks ago that were killed. They were safe now that the minor was here. Well, it always depended if the minor was kind or cruel. Most helped but some even killed. When he arrived at the door he could hear his parents fighting… again. It was nothing new but he was getting pretty sick of it. He went inside and sat down. Eventually his parents calmed down and sent him to bed. As he lay in bed he thought about the crafter. He didn't have to put up with fighting parents. He didn't have to put up with grouchy masters, and most of all, he didn't have to put up with this place. Destined to die worthlessly. But maybe, just maybe, he would take Jake with him. Just until the next village. Anywhere is better than here. And he slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning Jake woke up groggy and tired. Sunday. No training today. After church I went and walked around the village, aimlessly. When I got to the library. I saw another crafter talking with the librarian. That's when out of nowhere the dark man came up and started talking to him angrily. As the curios person I am I REALLY wanted to know what they were talking about so I went inside the library listening on the way inside.

"I told you already I didn't steal them!"

Said the new crafter.

"20 of my Diamonds were lost after that period of time."

He said in his usual dark voice.

"For the last time, I didn't-"

He was interrupted buy the cloaked figure.

"I think we have an ease dropper."

Jake hadn't even noticed, he was so absorbed by the conversation that he had stopped right in the middle on the steps and was standing there watching them. The man turned around facing him a small smile. It shocked the living daylights out of him. How did he know I was there? His back was facing me. His eyes were the same Glowing, navy bluish purple. (I'll explain that part later)

"You could have waited and asked."

He said. The Suggestion surprised him.

"I-I-"

"Spit it out."

"I-I'm sorry, sur."

He motioned him to come closer.

"Find me when you're done. I would like to speak with you."

He nodded slowly and went inside the library. He didn't get any books though. They didn't have anything good or useful to him. When he left the library the two crafters were gone and the dark man was nowhere to be seen. After a while of searching for the man he found him in a bear area just past the boarder that no villager was allowed to cross. He stood on the boarder and looked at him in silence as the man worked on an unknown project. "Come on, it won't kill you to cross the border once."

Jake them realized the man was talking to him. He sat down and pulled out a long pole with a string attached to the end. He had dug a 3x3 whole and filled it with water. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to disappoint him and I still didn't want to betray my village and break a law. Then again, I would leave eventually so I guessed it didn't matter. Then ever so slowly I stepped out of the borders for the first time in my life. I took another step, then tripped and fell on my face. Ow.

HEHEHEHE! Ooooohh, kaaaaaay. Well then, I'll update some time again this month. Hey! I'm a busy person alright? I've got two reports due next Wednesday and I've got lots of family stuff too. Tomorrow me and my dad are going to see the Hobbit.( I hope that's how you spell it.) It's like a prequel to lord of the rings or something like that.

**If you like lord of the rings review and add the word Hoddit to your message! (don't forget to tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right!)**

Next person to review gets a chest of virtual diamonds!


	4. Chapter 4

Note to all fanfictioners: ALWAYS REREAD before you update or it makes your story suck. You add something you already did or something you don't want to. Thank you for your patience with this story good day to you all!  
Note to all minecraftians: this story is now to be updated to the new 1.6.2 update! There will be horses and leads and all sorts of fun stuff! Happy trials! Goodbye notch! We'll miss you!

I slowly got up completely ashamed of myself. 30 seconds across the border and this is what happens! How am I supposed to last a single night!  
"Y-you wanted to speak with me?"  
"How would you like to be my apprentice?"  
I was shocked it was the LAST thing I expected him to say. I though he was going to ask me to trade or introduce him to any village traders or something like that.  
"We'll? Don't just stand there gawking. Would you like to come with me? I could teach you all kinds of things but I'll have to warn you it is rather lonely..."  
"I'll have to get ready but... y-yes I'll come!"  
"We leave in the morning. It rains tomorrow. We are headed to the home of a friend of mine. He is and expert swordsman. Also, you'll need these."  
He tossed me a pair of leather boots that I quickly pulled on. They were a bit big but they were better than my old shoes.  
"How do you know it will rain tomorrow?"  
"Where I come from the rain is your best friend. You have to learn to read its signs."  
All of a sudden he stood looking down at me.  
"You'll learn all of the crafts. Swordsmanship, archery, mining, an someday-"  
He turned away to look at the village.  
"We WILL kill the ender dragon..."  
"W-what?!"  
"I promised her..."  
He said almost too quiet to hear.

I was leaving. I, jake the pointless(an inside joke for me and Daniel), was a Miners apprentice!  
What would I tell mum and dad? ? My friends?  
What would they say? How would they react? Mother would faint. Father would yell. would give me cake and congratulate me. My friends would all be jealous or think I was lying.

I walked into the house to find mother cooking and father reading the bible. Surprise, surprise.  
"M-mum?"  
"Yes darling?"  
"The Miner from a few weeks ago asked if I would be his apprentice-"  
All eyes were on me  
"-and I said yes."  
And now may the scolding commence!  
Mother then gasped for air and fell to the ground. Father shot out of his seat and tromped over to me  
"WAT WERE YEE THINKEN BOY! He's a stranger! And we oll know once you say yes to that there's no going back!"  
He then left me there and went to tend to mum.  
"I know father that's why! Do you just want me to spend the rest of my days making medal?! When I could be living! Creating! Doing! Not just doing the same ole thing every day?"  
His back was now turned to me  
"Just go boy... You're not mine anymore."  
My eyes widened. Did he just... Deny me? My father... Denied me? But... That's not fair! I would return when my training is done! Why couldn't he just be happy for me?!  
I ran out the door and walked down the gravel road. It was a little after mid day. What would I do when it was dark? I could maybe go to a church? Or the Miner? Oooooooor? Maybe...

"CONGRATULATIONS BOY!"  
Shouted

Well this was awkward.

"When someone like him picks yea for an apprentice you really must be somethin!"  
We say down at the table and he handed me a slice of cake (I'm sorry I had to).  
"What's wrong jake? Ya look a little pail."  
"My father... Denied me... And I can't get it through my head..."  
"Ooooh... Well, just wait. He was angery. And when a man is angery it must be for good reason. He'll come around."  
"I'm not so sure..."  
My voice was hallow. It almost scared me how cold it was. Just like...  
"C-can I spend the night here? I can't really go anywhere else..."  
I gulped down my last bight of cake and stood to leave.  
"A course jake! When ya leavin?"  
"In the morning. I have to go out for a bit. I got a bit of business before I leave though."  
Jake smiled evilly and left the room.

Oh yeah! Chapter UP! I'm so excited! I don't even care anymore how bad this story is! On another note, my old English/Irish accent is a bit rusty so give me a little credit! Sorry for the late update! Also I will be pulling down a story, adding one, and and updating all! Thank you for your time!

Tbird OUT!


End file.
